


Reassurance

by McGoogleheim



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, minor injury, wholesome content, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGoogleheim/pseuds/McGoogleheim
Summary: An interlude between the events of 'Battle Nexus: New York' and 'E-Turtle Sunshine...'. Donnie finds Raph in the med-bay: comforting ensues.
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a cry in the universe saying that there wasn't enough Donnie & Raph content, and you know what? I concur! Here's my contribution! Nothin' fancy, just a little somethin'-somethin'. Originally a drabble I posted on my Tumblr, but I've cleaned it up a bit. Hope you enjoy it & thank you for stopping by! :)

"Here ya go, Draxibald!" Mikey presented a box full of colorful pieces of chalk to Draxum, who eyed them dubiously. Some sticks were never used, while others had been ground into nubs; one even looked as though someone (Raph) had (accidentally) taken a bite out of it.

Draxum's eye twitched, slightly offended by Mikey's humble offering. He struggled to understand how an esteemed alchemist such as himself was reduced to working with childish art supplies. But time was of the essence, and Draxum could be judgemental when the circumstances weren't so dire. 

Swallowing his pride, Draxum pulled the neatest piece of chalk out from the box, "These will  _ suffice, _ " he patted Mikey on the head, "Thank you." He set off sketching out a giant circle on the atrium's floor, working diligently on the intricate curves until he noticed the Turtles, April, and Splinter watching him closely.

" _ Yes? _ " Draxum eyed the group. 

" _ Sooo _ , how long is it gonna take you to draw this?" April squatted beside Draxum, adjusting her glasses to better study the runes on the floor.

"A memory-retrieval diagram as extensive as this one mustn't be  _ rushed _ ," Draxum replied. 

"So, like what? A couple of minutes?" Leo guessed, folding his arms behind his head. 

Draxum nearly snapped his piece of chalk in half, " _ No _ ," he answered indignantly. 

"Ooh, let me help you!" Mikey twirled a piece of chalk between his fingers. "I  _ am _ quite the  _ artiste _ , after all!" 

Before Mikey could interfere with his work, Draxum snatched the piece of chalk from his hand, "Stop that!" Draxum gave an exasperated sigh, "Shouldn't you be preparing yourselves to deal with  _ this whole situation _ ?" Flustered, he gestured to the unfinished ritual circle.

"Draxum's right," Splinter agreed, addressing his sons and April. "If we are to learn the secret to defeating the Shredder, then we must be ready. Go now; rest. You will need every ounce of strength you can get."

"Now that you mention it," Mikey rubbed his belly, "My tum-tum could use a triple-cheese bean burrito right about now. "

"Ooh, now there's a plan I can get behind," April grinned, fist-bumping Mikey. "Can't save the world on an empty stomach!"

Donnie joined April and Mikey, "I suppose partaking in a little sustenance wouldn't hurt."

Leo slung his arms over April and Donnie's shoulders, "Sounds like we're about to have ourselves a burrito party! Whaddya say, Raph? You want in on this action?" 

Raph waved off the invitation, "You guys go on ahead. Raph's got a little somethin' to take care of first." He pointed over his shoulder, walking back towards his room.

"Suit yourself," Leo shrugged. "More for us!"

April rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, big guy. We'll save some for you!"

And off their separate ways, they went.  
  


* * *

With Baron Draxum still planning out the ritual circle, Donnie decided to slip off to his lab and repair his tech-bo. The high-tech staff was slightly bent at the top, with patches of titanium plating missing or dented. He was thankful that the damages were mostly superficial and easy to fix.

_ Maybe I could upgrade Sheldon's defense protocols while I'm at it _ , Donnie thought to himself, already formulating lines of code in his head.

But would it be enough? He wasn't sure what the risks of traveling into one's memories were, let alone the full extent of the Shredder's powers.

What he  _ did _ know was that he wanted to be ready. 

Donnie was about to enter his lab until he heard a commotion coming from the med-bay. Curious, he pivoted on his heel and decided to see what all the hullabaloo was about. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with all that noise in the background. 

The glass doors to the med-bay quietly slid apart as Donnie stepped inside. Multiple drawers and cabinets were left open; their contents were strewn about haphazardly. The disorganization was atrocious, though his mind was too preoccupied with other things to be thoroughly bothered by it. 

What intrigued Donnie more was the culprit behind the mess, " _ Raph? _ "

"Donnie!" Raph gasped, startled. "Wh-what're  _ you _ doing here?" He deflected, smiling sheepishly.

"I heard quite the racket coming from in here and took it upon myself to investigate," Donnie studied Raph's demeanor. There was something  _ off _ about the way the Snapping turtle carried himself, "Arrreee you okay?"

"It's nothing, really," Raph reassured. "Raph's back's just a little sore from the fight, so I was lookin' for somethin' to help take the ache away." 

"Oh," Donnie's expression softened, his tone changing. "Did you want some help with that?"

"I'd really appreciate that," Raph took a seat upon the gurney in the middle of the room, which doubled as their examination table. "Thanks, buddy."

"Don't sweat it," Donnie came up to Raph's side, gingerly touching his brother's rugged shell. "Does it hurt anywhere in particular?"

"Mostly over here," Raph's hand hovered over the area between his shoulders. "But it doesn't  _ hurt  _ hurt, y'know?" 

"Mm, let's have a look-see," Donnie lowered his goggles over his eyes. The mismatched lenses scanned Raph's back, identifying a series of developing bruises. The diagnosis wasn't surprising to Donnie, for Raph did take the brunt of Shredder's iron-clad boots. 

"There appear to be some areas of tenderness on your carapace," Donnie informed, raising his goggles. "We'll try a hot compress for now and see if that helps. Wait here."

Donnie went to a cabinet that Raph hadn't rifled through and retrieved a heating pad from one of the shelves. He crunched the compress in his hands, activating the heating pellets within. The sound sent a chill down his spine, reminding him of the time the Shredder had first torn into his battle shell back at the shipyard.

Donnie's brows knitted together, and he shook the unpleasant memory from his head. He couldn't think about that now; there were more important matters that required his attention.

"Donnie? You okay?" Raph caught the troubled look in his brother's eyes, but the Softshell ducked behind him.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Raph twisted awkwardly around, "I could take it from here if you need to-"

"I'm _ fine _ ," Donnie held the compress to Raph's shell, pressing it carefully against the sore plating. "Just... let me do this for you." 

"... alright," Raph replied softly. He faced forward, his palms flat against the gurney's padding. 

The med-bay fell silent. Donnie shifted the heating pad over the sore spots on Raph's shell, trying to distract himself from his thoughts, but failing miserably. 

It was  _ his fault _ Raph was like this. If only he had moved just a little bit faster. But everything happened so quickly. One moment, Donnie and his family were inside the safety of Raph's force-field. The next thing they knew, the Shredder had returned and sent them flying across the ruined betting room in Big Mama's hotel. 

_ If I didn't land so hard,  _ Donnie's frown grew. He remembered how he struggled to pick himself up. How his body betrayed him, his sense of urgency immobilizing him as the Shredder approached.

But Raph had rolled over his battered body, using himself as a shield. Donnie remembered how he clung to his brother's arm, frightened for both of them. He recalled how Raph fought to keep the Shredder from crushing them; how he tried keeping Donnie safe. 

"-- Donnie?" Raph's concerned voice called Donnie back to the med-bay.

"H-Huh?" Donnie blinked, confused. He couldn't remember when Raph had turned around. Nor could he recollect when the compress had slipped from his hands and onto the floor. 

"Alright, spill it, Dee," Raph gently took Donnie's hands into his own. "What's wrong? You're shakin' like a leaf..." 

"I...," Donnie’s throat tightened, "... I-It's just..." He looked into Raph's worried gaze and immediately felt his face screw up, tears welling up in his eyes. He hiccuped, bit back a sob, and finally came undone as his guilt overwhelmed him.

In an instant, Donnie felt Raph's arms around him, the larger turtle holding him close. With a whimper, Donnie reciprocated the gesture, grateful to feel his brother's comforting embrace.

Donnie didn't want to think about what could've happened to them; what nearly happened to them, had it not been for Splinter's quick thinking. Instead, he reminded himself that Raph was alright. A little roughed up, but still capable of giving the best hugs.

"You okay, Dee?" Raph asked once Donnie began calming down. He wouldn't ask what caused Donnie's breakdown, knowing that the Softshell didn't enjoy talking about his feelings as openly as their other brothers did.

"I-I think so," Donnie answered. "What about you? Are  _ you _ okay?"

"Yeah, my back's feelin' a whole lot better thanks to you-"

"No, I mean... are  **_ you _ ** __ okay?" 

Raph blinked, thrown off by the question.  _ Was _ he okay? He wasn't sure. They had all been through a lot, and they weren't out of the woods yet. Fighting Big Mama and her bozo Battle Nexus champions was one thing, but the  _ Shredder _ ? That was a whole new level of danger. It fell squarely on Raph's shoulders as the  _ Mad Dogs' _ leader to ensure his brothers' safety, even if it meant putting himself in harm's way (literally).

But what if he couldn't handle that responsibility? What if he failed them? 

_ No, _ Raph swallowed thickly.  _ I can't fail them. Someone's gotta be their protector, no matter what! _

"I'm okay," Raph responded. "Everything's gonna be okay so long as we've got each other's backs, right?" He flashed his signature, snaggle-toothed grin.

"Affirmative," Donnie nodded, their hug finally coming undone. "Now, what say we fix you up with one of those triple-cheese bean burritos?"

"Raph likes the sound of that," Raph rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thanks, Donnie."

“But of course," Donnie gave a small smile, "After all, what're brothers for?"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself!"


End file.
